factvsfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scathach
Estadísticas Poderes: * Super ** Fuerza ** Resistencia ** Velocidad * Manipulación pasiva de la probabilidad * Cualquier habilidad no exclusiva de alguna persona * Bloodlust * Clarividencia * Inmortalidad ** Tipo I, III, IV * Magia ** Runas primordiales (Aprendidas de los dioses) ** Invocación (Servants) Resistencias: * Daño convencional y espiritual * Magia * Armas convencionales Debilidades: * Nada notable C. Destructiva: D+, Edificio Durabilidad: D+, Edificio a pesar de tener el mismo endurance de Heracles no tiene los skills pasivos ni el beneficio pasivo de God Hand`, aunque su inmnortalidad ayuda ante varios tipos de daño Energía: A, Muy Alta Puntería: S, Muy buena Velocidad: B, Hipersónica - Mach 5 por power scaling Reacción: B, Mach 15+ por power scaling Rango: F+,' '''Cuerpo a cuerpo (extendido por el rango de la lanza) ~ [http://factvsfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Rango#Extendido '''F+'], Algunas decenas de metros con Gae Bolg Alternative Fuerza: B,' '''Tonelada - Artoria con sus golpes puede generar aire comprimido que daña metal y concreto '''Equipamiento:' Gae Bolg Alternative 'Estilo de pelea: 'Táctico - Agresivo Técnicas y descripciones Conocimiento del abismo Rango A+: Con excepción de ciertas habilidades específicas de algunos servants puede replicar cualquier habilidad en un rango B ~A, se puede incluir las habilidades de Cu Chulainn en cualquier de sus versiones. En combate se usa como alto nivel de instinto y clarividencia que llega a nivel de premoniciones o visiones del futuro con gran exactitud. God Slayer Rango B: La capacidad de buscar, encontrar miembros de la familia de los espíritus divinos o enemigos con propiedades divinas o rangos de misterio alto, también hace sus ataques mas efectivos contra estos y aumenta su defensa contra los ataques de los mismos, debido a su papel como guardiana de la tierra de los muertos este bonus se aplica contra muertos o similares. Inmortalidad Debido a haber matado a tantos seres ha cambiado a ser algo más allá de lo humano lo que no le permite morir, aunque en un futuro cuando Salomón destruyo el mundo ella pudo morir, aun así hizo varios intentos por 700 años siendo incapaz de suicidarse, en la leyenda se dice que Cu Chulainn uso Gae Bolg en Scathach pero esta no logro matarla, esta confirmado en el source material 1 de FGO que el servant mantienen la immortalidad presentada en vida y existe un número muy reducido de servant que tienen esta cualidad Resistencia Mágica Rango A: En practica la magia moderna no puede tocar un servant, grandes rituales modernos pueden llegar afectarlos, magia antigua muy poderosa puede pasar esta protección Runas Primordiales Sin Rango: Runas aprendidas directamente de los dioses, estas son más antiguas de las conocidas en la época moderna y pueden realizar acciones imposibles con las actuales, a la vez pueden replicar cualquier efecto de runas modernas, con suficiente prana capaz de simular algo capaz de destruir un país, invocar servant, alterar el saint graph de los servants, etc. Gate of Skye: Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death Rango A+ (Anti-Armada): Un portal que es la entrada al mundo de las sombras dominio de Scathach, el cual absorbe la vida de cualquiera en su rango (50m), para defenderse es necesario un alto nivel de magia o suerte y pasar un check como con Gae Bolg, si se falla el ser muere al instante, en caso de resistirlo al mana es drenado rápidamente haciendo daño al ser Gáe Bolg Alternative: Penetrating Spear of Piercing Death Flight Rango B+ (Anti-Unidad): Versión modificada que emplea dos lanzas Gae Bolg estas aunque parecidas a la lanza que usa Cu Chulainn son un grado mas antiguas y no existen solo dos sino un sinnúmero de ellas, la primera usando una variante de Impaling Barbing death y la segunda con Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death a la vez su dominio sobre este arte le permite generar varias lanzas a la vez similar a tracing usado por Emiya Shirou, una vez iniciado la primera lanza roba la libertad de su victima por medio acto se tejerlos a la fabrica del espacio en el aire, impidiendo su movimiento, después de esto una segunda lanza dará un golpe certero que impone muerte absoluta. Notas Posiblemente más fuerte de lo que da la ficha, Cu Chulainn Alter menciona que Arjuna no seria capaz de vencerla Se menciona en el material 1 de FGO que tiene un Saint Graph mas fuerte que el actual en uso pero se hace mención que es considera Top Servant aun en este vessel que no es su mejor forma Category:Nasuverso Category:Personajes Category:Fate Grand Order Category:Servants